Sonic chapter 2: Chris, Tails and a rescue
by dream life
Summary: Chris is going to the zoo, could sonics friend be there?  Sonic has saw a scientist while going on the balcony, did the scientist see him? More unravels, I hope you like it!


**Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog! (And the rest of the gang)**

**Disclaimer dream life doesn't own any Sega characters, yep I just write about them.**

**A/N**- Hello and good times to you! Anyone know where I can get the Sonic X DVD collection? I hope you enjoy this! The next chapter will always start from the paragraph of the last chapter, just to let you readers know. Let hop to it! Just to let you guys know that I always start off with a paragraph from the last chapter.

**Chapter Two- Chris, Tails and a rescue **

**At the town zoo**

Tails was curled up in a corner. He looked at the food that was given to him. Tails sighed and looked up at the moon through the cage. "Sonic…" Tails shivered at the cold wind. Tails wrapped his tails around him and fell asleep dreaming of Sonic and him.

Chris awoke from an unsettling dream. He looked at the alarm clock. _2:39 am_, the time read._ Got up way to early. _

Chris rolled over to find Sonic next to him.

"Sonic!" Chris said surprised. "What are you doing next to me?" Chris was blushing lightly.

Sonic rolled over and hugged Chris's arm.

"Tails its all right. Yep, we got a new pal, Chris. Yeah he's a cool guy..." Sonic seemed to be talking to himself in his sleep.

Chris laughed to himself.

Sonic's ear twitched and it seemed to Chris that Sonic was fully asleep now.

Chris didn't know what to do with someone this close to him. Chris put one arm around Sonic.

Sonic scooted closer.

Chris chuckled and hugged Sonic.

_Why is he scooting closer? Is he cold? Or maybe he thinks I am Tails?_

Sonic snuggled against Chris. Chris didn't move for a few minuets. _Its kind of cute to see a animal snuggling against you. _Then Chris smiled and hugged Sonic back. He fell asleep and held Sonic gently.

**7:30 am**

It was now time for Chris to get up. Chris didn't wasn't to get up, but he had to, for Sonic! Full of determination Chris nodded his head at his decision to Rescue Tails! Today was the field trip to the zoo! He had only today to meet Tails!Chris was sitting up now, still hugging Sonic.

"Its time for me to get up Sonic. Today I might have a surprise for you, so... see you later Sonic!" Chris tried to stand up but Sonic wouldn't let go. Chris ended up falling to the floor. Chris looked at Sonic. Sonic was still asleep and still hugging Chris's waist.

"Sonic, how am I going to get you your surprise if you don't let go?.. Sonic?" Chris sighed and looked around for something to help him help pry off Sonic. _Thank goodness Sonic is lighter then me other wise this would of been real difficult. _ Chris headed to the bathroom. He put on the cold water on.

"OK Sonic, time to get you off me and I'm sorry!" Chris said to Sonic hoping that he wouldn't have to splash Sonic. Sonic wasn't moving. Chris closed his eyes and splashed the water on Sonic.

When the water hit Sonic, he rolled into a ball and kept rolling around until all the water was off.

When he got out of the ball he was Chris with the empty cup. Sonic got a towel and patted himself dry.

Sonic looked up and down at Chris and smiled. "Ya trying to get me off you?" Sonic said putting the towel back on the rack.

Chris nodded.

"Well don't tell anyone but that's sort of a bad habit for me to do if anyone is near me when I am asleep. I did the same thing with Tails... So from now on if I am ever on ya just say ''move.' and I'll move." Sonic yawned.

"Um, Sonic what were you doing on my bed? Uh! Not that I minded ... sorry." Chris looked embarrassed.

Sonic just smiled. "Cream may not look like it but shes a bed hog!... Along with Cheese. Well I enjoyed it! Morning Chris!" Sonic yawned again.

Chris smiled at Sonic. "Um, your welcome Sonic, and a great morning to you too!"

Sonic blinked at Chris. "I'm up now. See ya later." He walked out of the bathroom, into the hallway and zoomed up the stairs.

Chris blushed and smiled to himself. He was when more determined to rescue Tails now!

**Upstairs in the attic**

"Are you sure I took up most of the bed Sonic? Because I don't remember kicking you off." A half awake Cream said, wiping a sleepy from her eye. Cheese nodded in agreement with Cream.

Cheese muttered gibberish.

"Yeah, you took over my side and kicked me off... literally." Sonic said rubbing his side. Sonic walked to the balcony. "Any way a good morning to you two. What do you guys feel like doing today?" He said stepping outside.

"Sonic, I don't think we are allowed outside... at least for now.." Cream said holding Cheese and with a worried look.

"I know but you know me, I am a free sprit. I hate orders.. but I guess for now I will lay low." Sonic rested on the railing. "Its weird, the wind feels and smells different doesn't it?"

Cream cautiously stepped out and smelled the wind. "Yes, it dose... But it sure feels somewhat nicer." She looked at Sonic. "Don't you think so?" She smiled.

Sonic closed his eyes and felt the wind. "I could get use to this." Sonic sighed, he was thinking about Tails. He rolled his eyes and looked down, someone had caught his attention. He widened his eyes. "Shoot!" In a blink of an eye all three were gone.

The guy rubbed his eyes, kept looking and then shrugged and walked into the garage. "Must of been me and to much news last night..."

The guy was abbot 40. with white spiky hair the front was slicked back, he wore a lab coat and had the same eyes as Chris. Inside the garage and sat on his spinning chair and thought about it some more. He slicked the news on and saw the report again. "I wonder..." He narrowed his eyes thinking about it.

**On the way to the zoo, in the school bus**

Chris was happy and excited about finding Tails.

"Hey hey! Chris, did you hear the news? They have a two-tailed fox there! Its in the fox section!" Tom said poking Chris. He also nodded knowledgeably when he said the fox was in the fox section.

Molly reached over and playfully hit Tom on the head. "Of _course _foxes go in the fox section!" She said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Also I beat you, my news channel had more info about the fox! They say that the reason they are now showing it was because it was hurt on its leg and tails. It also had a glove and two shoes on!! Weird huh?" Tom nodded her head.

"SO what if your news channel have more info on it..." Tom said crossing is arms. "Chris what did your new channel say?" Both Tom and Molly were looking at him.

"Um.. I just heard that there was a two tailed fox... and that it was large, orange and cute." Chris said looking down at his back pack.

Molly was about to say something when Mr. Stewart said they had arrived at the zoo.

"All right folks! Stay in your groups and try matching up as many animals as you can, get their info too! Your other assignment is to choose and animal you like and writ a report on it!" He looked at everyone and then smiled. "Lets go have fun!"

All the kids agreed.

"Molly, Chris and Tom, I will be your chaperon so wait for me!" Mr. Stewart smiled and waited fir then at the zoos entrance.

**Slide show mode**

Chris gang headed towards the lizard house. You can see frozen slides of them having a good time and filling their papers. After they finished the lizard house they went to the aquarium. Tom was making faces at a blowfish, it seems they were challenging each other. After the blowfish won Molly scolded him for taking on such a challenge. Mr. Stewart and Chris were laughing at them.

Soon they headed towards the cafeteria. They ate and talked about the animals they saw. After they talked they headed towards the mammal section. Chris could see a big crowd near the foxes area and lots of cameras snapping. Mr. Stewart checked his watch.

"Maybe we should wait till the crowd simmers down a little bit." Mr. Stewart suggested. He checked his watch again and smiled reassuringly at Chris. "Don't worry we still have time, 30 minuets. We will be able to see the fox." Chris nodded his head.

"Then I guess we can head to the bird section." Molly said.

"Nah, we still need to finish the mammals." Tom said nodding.

"I guess we will finish the mammals." Mr. Stewart said looking at the sheets they need to fill out.

"All right! Lets go to the hedgehogs!... If that's all right with you..." Chris said blushing. Everyone agreed.

About 20 minuets later the fox section had simmered down enough so they could at least see the cage.

"Um, Mr. Stewart? May I please see the fox? I really, really, _really_ like to see him... Uh, it.. er.. what ever it is... You know... for the sheet?" Chris said anxiously holding up his paper. All he needed was the fox.

Mr. Stewart smiled at Chris. "I don't see why not, go on ahead and don't get lost!" He said to Chris running to the cage with his friends trying to keep up.

Chris ran ahead and excused his way through the crowd. People let him through because he was a little kid. There was Tails.. or at least the top of his ears. He was under a log.

"There he is!" Chris looked around at the crowd. He saw his friends catch up to him. _How can I get Tails attention with out giving Sonic away...? _

"Um, lets see..." Chris saw his friends next to them and smiled. "Hey guys! Isn't this cool?" Chris spoke loudly.

"It is _so_ cool that we are hear and all but we can't even see it..." Tom said loudly, thinking Chris was talking loudly because of the noisy crowd.

"Yeah, I think its _tails_ are very cute. If I could name this fox I would name him TAILS because of his TAILS. Wouldn't it be great if TAILS showed his face and came closer so we can talk to him? I mean what's next a blue hedgehog named SONIC?" Chris practically yelled sonic's name and raised his voice on all the tails. _ I hope Tails heard me.._

Tails ears flickered. He slowly rose with his tails wrapped around him. They were slowly unwrapping to reveal a cream orange, white whiskered and belled fox with blue eyes showed. He looked around for the person who said that. He caught a whiff of Sonic's scent. _Sonic? He crawled/limped a little bit closer to the scent._

Tails looked confused when he saw Chris. He sniffed again. He blinked shyly at the cameras which were flashing everywhere at him now that he showed himself. "Sonic?" Tails whispered to Chris.

Chris smiled. He had found Tails.

**End Slide show Mode**

Tails was looking around and sniffing to find Sonic. Tails kept scanning the crowd. _I could of sworn someone calling my name.. and mentioned Sonic... _Something caught his attention, a kid inconspicuously waving Tail's glove around.

_What is he doing with my glove? How did he get? _ He could see the kid mouthing something. _S-O-N-...I-C...!!! _"Sonic!!" Tails said out loud. He quickly covered him self up so all you could see was his eyes. He had a 'I didn't talk face' _ Geeze I almost got caught, how does he know Sonic? I got to find out where he is!! _ Tails frowned a determined frown and gathered his courage, took a deep breath and started to crawl/limp over to the kid.

Mr. Stewart fixed his glasses. "Look, the fox is heading over here! It _huge _for a fox..." He smiled a suspicious smile. "Excellent."

"Who cares how big it is!? Its coming over here because of my sparkling wit!" Molly said looking at Tails two feet away. She made a cooing stance and started smooching her lips. "That's right come here..." She said in a adoring voice.

Tails stopped for a second and made a 'weirdo face and continued to the kid.

Tom started laughing at Molly. "Some wit it thinks your nuts No way Molly, it is coming to me because of _my_ sparkling wit!" Tom said playfully pushing Molly. Molly shoved him back. Thus a fight started. Mr. Stewart rolled his eyes and went in to stop the fight.

Chris looked around, nobody was gathering because of the fight and no one else seemed to mind a kid was talking to the fox. Chris looked at Tails and smiled.

"So your Tails.. Sonic talked about you. Hes been worried.

Tails nodded, in a animal sort of way. His Tails were covering his mouth just in case he wanted to speak. "Is Sonic all right? I'm so worried about him too!"

Chris looked around for injuries. "Um, on the news I heard that you were hurt..?"

Tails showed him his left leg. It had a bad cut on it. His Tails had bandages on it too.

"I hope your all right, I will get you to where you belong, I promise. By the way, my name is Chris Thorndyke, pleasure to meet you Tails." Chris smiled and looked around, he quickly tossed the glove to Tails. "I'll come back for you, I promise.. Good bye for now." Chris got up and started calming his friends down, along with Mr. Stewart.

Tails hid the glove under his hand and hid away from the pictures bye his tails.

Everyone was at the zoo entrance.

"Okay, I hope everybody had fun! I did, now when you get into the bus hold on to your papers and when we get to school lets get them turned in!! Whoo... lets go!" Mr. Stewart said standing in front of the bus. With lots of enthusiasm and a fist in the air. All the kids obeyed and were all talking about their zoo experience and the two-tailed fox.

Chris smiled at Tom and Molly who were still arguing who brought the fox over. _So that's Tails... I hope I can keep this a secret from Sonic long enough. That would be would do him good! I wonder what Sonic is doing right now...? _He leaned on the window and smiled.

**At Chris house. 12:00 PM**

**Sonic looked **

Sonic looked around. As if making a tough decision.

"No, no, no way, ewe... what's this?" Sonic got the milk and sniffed it he drank it. "This is coming with me." Sonic carried the milk jug under his arm. He also had a garbage bag that held a mixed doughnuts boxed, carrots, left over cookies and hot dogs. He made it upstairs without being seen.

"Sonic! We are glad to see you!" Cream said rising and smiling. "What do you have?"

"Lets see..." He reached into the bag and brought out all the stuff out. "I think you'll like this, carrots!" Sonic said giving it to her.

"Thank you Sonic!!" Cream smiled and gave one to her self and Cheese.

Sonic opened the hot dogs. "What's this?" He smelled it. "Smells good enough." He OK a bite and ate it. He smiled because he liked it. "What's this called? . . . 'Hot dog'?" Sonic said looking at the title of the food. Sonic tugged at Cream and Cheese like he had an idea.

"Hey, hey, Cream, Cheese! This dog, when it was alive it must a' looked good, but this dog isn't so _hot_ any more, get it??!!" Sonic started laughing as if it actually was a funny joke.

Cream stared at Sonic with a that's-not-funny-face. Cheese tugged at Cream. Cheese saw what she saw and picked her up and backed away. "Sonic! Some one must of heard you!!"

Sonic stopped laughing and quickly got up. He saw a lab coat and got into a fighting stance. "Your not gonna get us!"

The guy walked in and closed the door behind him.

**After school**

Chris waved good bye to his friends. He gathered his stuff when Mr. Stewart went up to him.

"Hello Chris, have fun at the zoo?" Mr. Stewart smiled.

"Oh yes! It was lots of fun! I sot of wished everyday was that fun... not that it isn't!" Chris added to quickly. "That fox was cute don't you think?" He smiled nervously.

Mr. Stewart leaned on the desk and smiled. "What is your favorite animal?" Chris was walking out of the class room now.

Chris blushed. "M-mine?Um.." He looked down than smiled and faced Mr. Stewart again. "I would definitely say hedgehog! Good day Mr. Stewart!" Chris said waving back to him and running down the hall. Mr. Stewart waved back to him until Chris was out sight. He when to his desk and started writing on a paper.

_It seems our suspicion were right, Chris Thorndyke may know something about the alien life forms. I'll try to develop a friendship with him. Also I have to add the two-tailed fox also seemed to respond to Chris. Chris said something about a blue hedgehog named Sonic... that is all for this report. _

_Chalkboard Charlie_

Outside the school Chris was talking to his limo driver that he'll be home late today and he'll walk to the library to do research. After his limo driver was sent off Chris called Roselita to tell him that he'll be at the library. He said good bye to her and went to the library. _ I have to make sure I am seen in here so I don't get caught later. I hope I don't get caught..._

**After 10:30-- Zoo's Entrance.**

"Oh, I _really_ hop I am not caught." Chris easily slipped through the front gate. Chris thank goodness that this zoo has no cameras because no one ever tires to steal. Chris made his way to Tails's cage. He stopped when he saw a security guard, luckily he turned the other way whistling down another path. Chris had made it to Tails cage.

"Tails?" Chris whispered.

Tails walked over to Chris on two legs. He was still limping a little. "Hello!" tails said. He looked around expectedly smiling. "..Where is Sonic?" He was slowly flicking his Tails around.

Chris felt bad. _ He was looking forward to seeing Sonic wasn't he? He even walked on two just to not make Sonic worried. _ "Um, you see I wanted to surprise him." Chris blushed. _ Why am I blushing? Oh yeah I feel stupid for not bringing Sonic. I be he could get Tails out in an instant... Then.. there would be no need for... _ Chris looked sad for a second and then smiled. "Tails could you do anything to get out? " Chris said looking.

"I could fly but..." Tails tried circling his tails and flinched. "I am sorry I am weak..." Tails ears were down and he looked so sad. "You see when I landed I fell on top off the bird tower and smashed my Tails. Next when I hit the ground I happen to land on a glass bottle." Tails smiled to himself. "I bet Sonic is in great health, he a survivor ya know."

Chris nodded his head in agreement about Sonic.

Tails looked up determined. "I will fly to you, Sonic would be angry if I didn't even try!... Here I go! Get ready to catch me." He jumped and his tails started to twirl and make a propeller sound. He flew over the fence and slowly flew into Chris arms.

"Are you comfortable? You're not in too much pain?" Chris said holding Tails. He was a little heavier than Sonic. Tails nodded and held onto Chris.

They were making there way to the front gate when they saw the same security guard from before. They quickly headed to the dark part of the road.

"Is any one there?" The security guard said pointing his flashlight at the spot they were. He was walking closer to the spot they were at.

Chris picked up the rock and closed his eyes and threw it.

The guard looked at the direction of the sound.

Chris started to continue when the security guard abruptly turned around almost catching Chris and Tails!

"Okay don't play this game with me, that's the oldest trick in the book. When you hear a sound like a clack you look in the direction that it was thrown! That means you know someone is there."

Chris and Tails stood still with anime sweat drops on their heads.

"Hmm. . . could of been just me getting paranoid." He walked away.

Those two sighed in relief and started to move, fast. While walking away Chris slipped on the rock and gasped. The guard turned the flash light to their direction. Chris made a run for it. The guard could only see Chris's backside. Chris was running while crying. The guard was steadily catching them. Soon Chris saw a dead end. He closed his eyes as the guard was right around the corner.

The guard caught up to them. "Got you, you little... thief?" The light was shining on Chris. He was crying. The guard looked around embarrassed. "Um, I am sorry, what are you doing here all alone?"

Chris was thinking fast. "I- I was ... taken here to be a distraction for the guy who stole the fox!" Chris looked down wondering if he would belive him.

"The fox is gone?" The security guard reported it into his radio while escorting Chris to the entrance. Chris looked back at the gate. He threw Tails over so he wouldn't get into trouble. The guard looked at Chris. "Hey, aren't you a Thorndyke?"

Chris nodded.

"Shoot, I see why you'd be a good distraction, you are a kid and you are important... Lets call the people who take care of you."

While waiting the guard asked Chris questions about what happened. Chris answered best he could to his own story. Chris didn't like lying. He said he just wanted to go home and not be mentioned on the news or anything. The guard agreed.

Chris's limo came up and Roselita came running out as fast as she could and hugged him with all her might.

"Master Chris! I was SO worried when you didn't come home! Never do that again master Chris!" Roselita said while crying.

"Thank you Roselita, I'm fine really! Just a little shaking that's all, this guy helped me." Chris slowly started backing away. "Why don't you ask him the story, let Dave here it too, ... and I will be here in the car, just listen I will be in here!" Both Roselita and the limousine driver went to the guard to hear the story. Roselita looked back at Chris. He smiled innocently while backing into to the other side of the car. Roselita smiled back. Chris was at the other side now and going into the car. "I'll be waiting here!!" Chris went in.

Chris was putting Tails- who he threw over the fence- onto the seat. Chris made a worried face. "I'm sorry Tails, I probably hurt you even more..." He made sure Tails was comfortable.

"Don't feel bad. You did what you had to do, it doesn't matter, what makes me happiest is I will see Sonic again!" Tails smiled a real happy 'I am going to see someone' smile that Chris smiled back. When Tails opened his eyes he saw Chris wasn't smiling he even seemed somewhat serious and sad. "Chris?" Tails wondered if he said something wrong. "Is something the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Chris just closed his eyes and closed the door and sat down, leaning on the window. He shook his head and smiled. "So how did you get to know Sonic?"

Tails smiled. "Lots of people kept making fun of me back at my village. One day Sonic came in and saved the village. He said he liked my attitude and thought I was cool. When he was leaving the village I 'tailed' Sonic and followed him ever since!" Tails twiddled his thumbs. "You know Chris, it is easy to start liking yourself when someone else says they like you..." Tails smiled when Chris nodded in agreement. "How did you meet Sonic?"

Chris blushed. "Well one night I heard something in the pool. I went there and saw something in there and helped it out." Chris continued his story about all the stuff that had happened.

Roselita and Dave was coming. Chris noticed something about Tails he didn't notice before. "Tails... when did you get your shoes and glove back?" Chris said pointing at the glove and the shoes. Tails smiled and stood still. Roselita and Dave came into the car.

Roselita turned back to look at Chris. "Master Chris, please don't do that again, I can't belive what you have been through tonight!!" Roselita was about to speak again when she saw Tails.

Chris slowly looked at Tails. "Oh, let me introduce Tails!... I bought this doll at the souvenir shop, lucky to get one like this! ... Yeah I bought him and then put him into my back pack! That's it!" Chris smiled a half smile. _I don't like telling lies, I hope she buys it..._

"Oh his name is Tails? My isn't he cute! He'll go along well with your other doll!" Roselita smiled fondly at Chris and talked to the driver for a while about how wonderful Master Chris is. The limo driver agreed.

_What did Chris mean by ' It reminded me of something?... What's wrong with this guy? _Tails looked perspectively at Chris who was leaning against the window, with his hand on it.

_I wonder..._

**Back At The Main House**

Chris out his backpack away in his room and then grabbed Tails upstairs.

Through a crack in the door way Chris could see Cream sitting on the floor laughing along with Cheese. Chris smiled at Tails and silently counted down. With Tails in his arms he kicked the door open and smiled proudly looking at Sonic. "SUPRISE!---" Someone next to Sonic on the bed caught Chris attention. "UNCLE CHUCK!!??" Chris was so surprised that he dropped Tails. He looked at Cream and Cheese than at Sonic.

Sonic caught Tails before he fell onto the floor. Sonic grinned.

"Sonic! I am so glad to see you!" Tails said hugging sonic gently.

"Me too champ!" Sonic hugged Tails with all his might. Tails stiffened his tails. "Tails, what's wrong? How did you get hurt?" Sonic said looking at the cut and the bandaged tails. Sonic gently picked Tails up and put him on the bed. He made sure Tails was comfortable.

Chris was still thinking of a way to explain this. "you see ... this is...um."

"Its all right, I know about them, from TV and Uncle Sam. He told me he raced Sonic and they stopped at the cliff and Sonic ran off the cliff and caused that huge energy burst that night." Chuck chuckled to himself. "I kept thinking a small hedgehog because Sam said he got beat by a hedgehog, but now seeing Sonic..." He was trailing off waving a hand at Sonic.

"It was funny, when he came in here he tried taking Sonic apart because he didn't think he was real." Laughed Creme.

"Chris you must went through a lot to get Tails, you're a good kid!" Chuck said nodding his head to Chris.

"Thanks!" Chris smiled and blushed. He looked at Sonic, his smile went down when Sonic didn't see him because he was paying attention to Tails. Chris quickly smiled at Creme. "My, they really are close aren't they? Hi Cheese, miss me?" Chris started playing with Cheese.

"Well, I've been talking to them all day, Good night!" Chuck waved to everyone and turned around. "All of you are welcome to my garage. Come visit me in my lab any time! Good night!" He went downstairs. Everyone waved goodbye.

"I'm so glad your back champ! Here you must be starved! Tell me what happened!" Sonic handed Tails some snacks they grabbed from earlier and sat down next to Tails. Sonic looked over at Chris. "Just a sec Tails." Sonic walked over to Chris. "I owe you twice now. Now I just can't think of how to repay you.." Sonic was tapping his foot thinking about it.

"No, Sonic believe me, it is me who is indebted to you... besides were friends right?"

Sonic looked up at Chris. "Of course! If not then what? You're a cool guy!" Sonic smiled at him. "You look kind of tired, you should get some sleep, you deserve it!"

Chris blushed. "I look tired? ha... Good night everyone!" Chris was walking to the door and stopped. He turned around. "Um, you can join me any time you like. All of you are, if you like! Yeah, good night..." Chris smiled at them and left. To Sonic it looked like he didn't want to leave.

Chris was in his room now. He sat on the bed and got out his journal.

_Today my class went to the zoo today, that's where I met Tails. I'm happy he is here but... I hate telling these lies, but someday I will tell the truth! I hope someday Sonic fulfills his promise, I am not saying that he should, only if he wants too... Good night my journal. _

**1:00 am- Roof of the attic.**

Upstairs Tails was asleep along with Creme and Cheese. Sonic looked up at the sky. He made a serious face, he was thinking about a major problem. _Why dose Creme and Cheese knock me off the bed but not to Tails? Must be just Tails..._ Sonic saw a star zoom by. Sonic grinned and closed his eyes. He opened them after making a wish. _ I guess Eggman must be here too, he's gonna cause trouble. I just got that felling. Well enough about Eggman how am I going to re-pay Chris? He insist I don't but still, I'll feel bad than. _ Sonic looked up at the sky again. A star was shining bright, a blue star. _Hey its blue like me!_ Sonic grinned again and went into deep thought.

**Somewhere deep in the jungle**

Eggman looked at his repaired Egg tower and smiled a satisfied grin.

He went inside to his favorite room, his room! Eggman walked to his plan table and chuckled sinisterly. "Lets see him get past this!" While looking at his planes he felt around for food that wasn't there. He looked around to find no food. A twitch mark appeared on his head. "Robots! Where is my DINNER?! Grr.. They want me to starve!!"

"So sorry sir! Here it is!" A short round robot said. It gave him his dinner: Mash potatoes wit stuffing and turkey meat.

"Ah, my compliments to the chef." Eggman said putting a napkin around his neck. "Now leave!"

The robots left.

"Sonic, I'll hurt you so bad one day, just you wait. I will relish that look on your face when that times comes. Why? ... Because I won..." Eggman smiled at that and blew on his food and ate it.

**A/N: **This is the end of chapter 2. I liked the part about the security guard, he was something else! I wonder what could Chris be remembering that makes him so uneasy? Hmm. Remember this is something like the Sonic X story, I'll soon root off into my own story, yeah. So next up is food for thought and **Chapter 3: Attack On The City!!** I hope you continue reading! P.S I am sorry if the paragraphs aren't grammar correct, I am learning how to properly write a chapter, I have a hard time with English. Bye-bye for now!


End file.
